Bukan Tanpa Sebab
by Mikhaylee
Summary: "Well, Kuberi dua pilihan. Kupinjami payung atau kau menginap di sini malam ini?" kata Izaya. "Pinjami aku payungmu!" "Shizu-chan memang bodoh seperti biasanya ya?" "Apa kau bilang!" ShizuoxIzaya


"Woah! Apa ini? Shizu- _chan_ akhirnya mengunjungiku juga setelah sekian lama."

Jika hitungannya tak salah, Izaya mendengar suara nyaring bel yang ditekan sepuluh kali berturut-turut dari depan pintu apartemennya. Dengan langkah lebar, ia beranjak dari kursi kerjanya—meninggalkan laptopnya yang masih menyala dan menampilkan deretan _e-mail_ yang masuk. Dia mengutuk dalam hati siapapun juga orang kurang ajar yang mencoba merusak bel rumahnya sore ini.

Dan orang kurang ajar itu kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Si pirang berbalut kemeja putih dengan vest yang sengaja ia gantung di lengan kanannya, juga sebatang rokok yang terselip diantara belahan bibirnya.

"Y-yo, Izaya. Kebetulan aku punya janji dengan Tom- _san_ di daerah sekitar sini. Jadi aku mampir sebentar ke tempatmu."

.

 **Durarara! Belong to Ryohgo Narita**

 **Bukan Tanpa Sebab**

 **-Shizuo x Izaya-**

 **.**

Izaya memasang wajah tidak percaya. Angin apa yang membawa Heiwajima Shizuo—monster Ikebukuro ini untuk datang ke tempatnya sore-sore begini.

"Kudengar dari Shinra kalau kau sedang sakit," kata Shizuo memulai perbincangan. Terdengar kaku.

"Aku? Sakit?" Izaya menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan raut bingung. Shizuo mengangguk.

"Katanya kau kena tusuk."

"Ah?" Izaya semakin melongo dibuatnya.

"Tapi kau tampak sehat sekali. Apa Shinra berbohong lagi padaku?"

Izaya bisa merasakan kram di sekitar perutnya karena menahan tawa. Sekarang giliran Shizuo yang tampak bingung. Punggung laki-laki berambut hitam itu terus bergetar selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya berhenti sepenuhnya. Selepas tertawa, Izaya menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok, masih mengatur nafasnya, ia mengerling ke arah pria di hadapannya.

"Jadi? Shizu- _chan_ berniat menjengukku, begitu?"

Tidak ada buah-buahan atau semacamnya yang biasa dibawa saat menjenguk orang sakit. Pria itu datang dengan tangan kosong namun Izaya menghargai niat baiknya karena sudah menyempatkan diri jauh-jauh datang ke tempatnya.

Shizuo masih bungkam dan Izaya tersenyum.

"Mau masuk?" tawarnya dengan antusias, membuka lebar-lebar pintu apartement. Tidak nyaman juga diliat oleh tetangga jika mereka terus berbicara di depan pintu seperti sekarang.

"Kubilang aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar saja kan," sergah Shizuo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita bisa mengobrol sebentar di dalam ditemani secangkir kopi daripada harus berdiri di sini dan jadi perhatian tetangga. Shizu- _chan_ tidakingin membuat reputasiku buruk di mata orang-orang karena tidak memperlakukan tamunya dengan sopan kan?"

Dan tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Shizuo untuk menolak.

Pria itu masuk ke dalam apartement Izaya yang selalu tampak luas. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah dingin. Kulitnya bergidik karena merasakan perbedaan suhu yang drastis antara di luar dan dalam ruangan. Izaya tidak suka jika kepanasan. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia memasang beberapa AC di ruangan yang paling sering ia gunakan. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya jika kutu itu tahan dengan suhu serendah ini.

Tiga sofa ukuran besar tersusun setengah lingkaran di depannya. Dan, hey, seingatnya warnanya abu-abu bukan putih gading seperti ini. Sebenarnya bukan urusannya jika Izaya ingin mengganti sofanya. Itu haknya. Entah kenapa juga ia tahu warna sofa Izaya sebelumnya. Kenapa ia malah memikirkan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Selebihnya, tidak ada yang berbeda dari ruangan ini sejak terakhir kali Shizuo melihatnya.

 _Sebentar, terakhir kali?_

"Kau tidak mau duduk?"

Suara Izaya menyadarkan lamunannya. Sepertinya tidak nyaman melihat Shizuo hanya berdiri mematung di depan sofa.

"Aku kan sudah bilang hanya sebent—"

"Ya, aku tahu, Shizu- _chan._ Hanya sebentar kan? Hanya sebentar saja kenapa tidak mencoba menyamankan diri," Izaya mulai kesal juga ketika Shizuo mengulang-ulang perkataannya yang tak penting.

Mata Shizuo terpaku pada secangkir kopi yang Izaya suguhkan di hadapannya. Harumnya menenangkan.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak menaruh racun di kopi itu kok," ia pikir tak penting juga menjelaskannya pada Shizuo, namun ia telah mengenal orang di depannya selama bertahun-tahun dan ia tahu, Shizuo tidak akan percaya semudah itu.

Shizuo mendengus keras. "Memangnya aku akan percaya?"

Kali ini Izaya kembali tertawa. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dugaannya tak pernah meleset. Ia meraih cangkir kopinya dan mulai meminumnya. Shizuo bahkan tidak berniat menyentuh cangkir tersebut.

Hubungan keduanya memang bisa dikatakan lebih baik belakangan ini. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang baik juga sebenarnya, setidaknya tidak lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya. Baik Izaya maupun Shizuo telah sepakat mengakhiri permainan kekanak-kanakan mereka yang sudah dimulai bertahun-tahun lamanya itu. Mungkin keduanya memang merasa sudah lelah. Lagipula tidak ada manfaat yang mereka dapat dari perkelahian mereka selama ini.

"Jadi? Apa ini kencan pertamamu?" Izaya menaruh sebelah tangannya di dagu, ia sedikit membungkuk memperhatikan dan menunggu jawaban laki-laki yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Hah?"

Mata Izaya memicing. Mulai penasaran.

"Aku tanya apa ini kencan pertamamu?" ulangnya.

"AP—Bukan kencan!" bantah Shizuo. "Aku ada janji minum dengan Tom- _san_ dan Vorona. Hanya itu."

"Hanya itu?"

Shizuo mengerutkan alisnya.

Laki-laki berkaos hitam itu tertawa. "Hahaha… kubilang Shizu- _chan_ benar-benar tidak peka jadi pria. Saat kau datang, mungkin kau hanya akan menemukan si gadis Rusia itu duduk sendirian di sana."

Shizuo tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu Tom- _san_ tidak akan datang hari ini?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Izaya. Pria itu menyandarkan punggung sepenuhnya di bantalan sofa. Pria penagih hutang di depannya bahkan sudah hilang kendali hanya karena pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kau ini… benar-benar. Padahal jelas sekali jika semua ini memang sudah direncanakan oleh pria berkacamata itu. Dari awal dia sudah mengatur kalian berdua agar bisa bertemu di suatu tempat. Berkata ingin minum bertiga dan pada akhirnya dia akan membuat berbagai alasan untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua di sana." katanya dengan lantang. Ia menunjuk Shizuo dan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Dengan kata lain, dia ingin menjodohkanmu dengan gadis Rusia itu."

"Tom- _san_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!" nada suaranya mulai meninggi. Shizuo jelas keberatan dengan perkataan Izaya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku hanya bercanda, Shizu- _chan._ Kenapa kau menanggapinya dengan serius? Tentunya Shizu- _chan_ lebih percaya pada Tom- _san_ itu daripada aku yang selalu berusaha untuk mencelakaimu. Benar begitu kan?"

Detik-detik berlalu dengan hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Shizuo. Ia malah memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah cepat keluar ruangan.

"Aku pergi!"

Ekor mata Izaya mengikuti kaki-kaki yang melangkah lebar yang Shizuo buat. Ia tak berniat untuk mengejar pria tersebut. Tak berniat pula mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat pria itu kembali duduk manis di depannya. Akan tetapi perhatiannya tertuju ke arah jendela besar yang menyuguhkan tetesan-tetesan air yang membasahi kaca-kaca tersebut.

Di luar sedang turun hujan.

Ini bukanlah sebuah pertaruhan, tapi Izaya ingin memastikannya. Informan itu berdiri dan menyeret kakinya dengan tidak nafsu ke depan pintu apartementnya.

Dan benar saja. Ia menemukan Shizuo masih berdiri di sana.

"Ada apa?"

Nampaknya Shizuo merasa kaget karena tubuhnya sedikit berguncang saat Izaya muncul di belakangnya. Shizuo mencoba melirik Izaya tanpa memutar kepalanya. Ia masih tak berkata apa-apa.

Sudut bibir Izaya terangkat naik karena mengerti situasi yang dihadapi oleh pria tersebut. Di luar sedang hujan deras dan Shizuo tak bisa pergi kemana-mana sekarang.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Shizuo memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar di sini setidaknya sampai hujan reda, tapi sepertinya hujan ini akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" bentak Shizuo kesal.

" _Well_ , Kuberi dua pilihan. Kupinjami payung atau kau menginap di sini malam ini?" kata Izaya.

"Pinjami aku payungmu!" Shizuo menjawab tawaran pertama Izaya dengan cepat.

Lagi-lagi tawa Izaya meledak. "Shizu- _chan_ memang bodoh seperti biasanya ya?"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Shizuo geram dan mengarahkan tinjunya tepat ke arah samping wajah Izaya, hingga menimbulkan keretakan di bagian tembok tersebut. Mata Izaya melebar karena mendapat serangan yang tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya Shizuo hanya melakukan sebuah gertakan karena ingin kutu ini bisa sedikit saja menjaga perkataannya.

"Shizu- _chan_ berniat membunuhku?" meski bibirnya masih melengkungkan senyuman, tak bisa dipungkiri jika Izaya memang cukup terkejut hingga ia berkata dengan suara yang terdengar terbata.

"Bukannya dari dulu aku sudah mengincar kepalamu?"

Shizuo lantas menangkap masing-masing pundak Izaya dan tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh itu masuk kembali ke dalam apartementnya.

Kaki Izaya melangkah mundur karena Shizuo masih mendorong dan memerangkap pundaknya. Keduanya telah berada di ruangan yang Shizuo tinggalkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Seperti déjà vu, Shizuo ingat pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Tepat di ruangan ini dan pada Izaya.

Ia memandang lama iris berwarna merah milik Izaya yang juga balas memandanginya. Setelah itu jemari-jemari Shizuo mengambang di udara—mendadak melepaskan Izaya.

"Kenapa?" Izaya mencoba bertanya pada Shizuo yang menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Ingat sesuatu?"

Shizuo hanya memandang matanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ada rasa yang bergemuruh di dalam hatinya yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan terlintas bayangan-bayangan yang tidak jelas di depan matanya. Bayangan kabur yang membuatnya berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengingatnya. Hingga sebuah sentuhan lembut di dadanya menyadarkannya.

"Padahal Shizu- _chan_ akan berkencan untuk pertama kali, tapi dasimu tidak rapi."

Tangan Izaya menyusuri bagian dasi kupu-kupu hitam di kerah baju Shizuo dan menariknyaa dengan kasar, kontras sekali dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Hey!"

"Ikat pinggangmu juga,"

"Oi, apa-apaan kau—woah!" Shizuo terpekik ketika tubuhnya terdorong jatuh ke sofa dan Izaya yang langsung menindihnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ingat?" bisik Izaya di telinganya. Membelai pipi laki-laki itu dengan lembut.

Shizuo menyadari memang ada yang tidak beres dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Bukan sekali atau dua kali ia terbangun tengah malam karena mengalami mimpi yang cukup memalukan—dengan Izaya. Sekali lagi, dengan Izaya! Demi Tuhan kenapa harus dengan Izaya? Shizuo membatin dalam hati. Bukan tanpa sebab pula Shizuo datang ke apartement Izaya. Laki-laki itu mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju tempat ini tanpa ia sadari. Seolah memang bukan pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat ini.

Dan sekarang, dengan posisi Izaya di atas tubuhnya, bayangan itu kembali hadir, saling berdatangan membentuk sebuah rekaman yang jelas di otaknya.

Saat itu Kadota dan teman-temannya mengadakan sebuah pesta menyambut tahun baru di kediaman Shinra. Ah, Izaya juga diundang kali ini. Mereka berpesta sampai malam. Memaksanya minum-minum hingga mabuk. Setelah itu ia ikut pulang dengan mobil milik teman Kadota dan mereka menurunkannya dengan Izaya yang juga mabuk berat tepat di apartementnya. Dengan sempoyongan, ia menggendong tubuh berat Izaya masuk ke rumahnya yang luas. Ada tiga buah sofa besar berwarna abu dan Shizuo membanting tubuh Izaya di sana. Dan entah apa yang merasukinya saat itu, Shizuo tiba-tiba menindih tubuh Izaya dan mereka pun melakukannya dengan hebat—bahkan tak sempat membuka pakaian.

Paginya ia bangun di pinggiran jalan tanpa ingat apa-apa. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Shizuo sampai sekarang.

"Kau!"

Seringai Izaya melebar. "Nampaknya kau sudah ingat kejadian waktu itu, benar?"

"Kau yang membuangku di pinggir jalan! Sialan!"

Izaya memutar bola matanya bosan. Dari sekian banyak hal yang dilupakannya, kenapa hanya bagian itu yang bisa diingat oleh protozoa di depannya ini.

"Menyingkir, kutu! Aku bisa telat!" bentak Shizuo, mendorong tubuh Izaya menjauh. Ia masih ingat janjinya dengan Tom- _san_ dan Vorona dan tidak ingin membuat keduanya kecewa.

"Shizu- _chan,_ "

Shizuo tiba-tiba berhenti berontak saat kesepuluh jari Izaya menangkup masing-masing pipinya, meminta perhatian lebih. Wajah itu semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya saling melekat.

"Mereka bisa menunggu."


End file.
